The Shadow In My Heart
by cecld16
Summary: Max feels cheated and angry that he is the only one out of his sister and brother that doesn't get to keep his magic. Max finds out about a species his never known before,shadows, shadows need fresh wizard blood to survive. Due to law they are not aloud to turn anybody related to Wizards so what happend when mistaken for an average mortal max is turned?
1. Chapter 1

Max was nearing his 18th birthday and he didn't give a toss about it, he was running the sub under his dads supervision and his life felt like living hell not that he let it show of course.

How was it far that his brother and sister got to keep their powers and he didn't?

The odd one out as usual.

His parents didn't put that much time and effort into him as they did Alex and Justin.

They prefferd to focus on the positives of the wizard competition, his brother and sister rather than the negative, himself.

He wasn't getting as much attention from them as he usually did after that stupid competition.

He tried to be happy for his family so they didn't have to worry about him but it had its price whenever he was alone, Max would let his true feelings show and he'd either burst into tears or destroy somthing out of anger.

He understood now why many 'evil' wizards and witch's wanted to stop this competition from happening, they wernt evil, they were lonely and desperate, like him.

If some one wanted to help make all the wizards in the family Wizards and destroy that competition, he wouldn't hesitate to Join.

He knew now why there Aunt was angry and bitter, who wouldn't be without there powers?

She used to be special and could do anything with magic, their would of been so much more she could of done then one day just one mistake in that competition and all of that was taken away, Max was suprised at how much he could relate.

His father didn't know what he was going through!

No one did!

Jerry didn't lose the competition and he gave up his powers willingly to marry his mother.

His mother never had powers and his uncle even though he lost the competition, he got his powers from Jerry, even his Aunt wouldn't understand, she'd made a living for herself and she wasn't the only mortle in the dam family!

Jerry was one two, his Aunt wasn't left out, she was the same as Jerry they had each other as sister and brother, mortles together.

And who did Max have?

No one!

He would have felt better if Justin was mortle like him but nooo Justin just had to keep his powers to, leaving Max the outsider once more.

Max was in his room, sitting on his bed thinking and wiped an angry tear away from his eyes.

Max's hands trembled slightly, he didn't know if it was from anger or sadness.

He remembered the promise he made about the family Wizard competition not getting in between them well that promise was truly broken.

When he'd promised he'd assumed there would be only one family Wizard not two!

That leaves him To be forgotten as always.

He remembered when he'd forgotten his family and been taken away by the tornado, Alex and Justin didn't shed a tear but she'd cried when Justin had forgotten her, he hadn't even been taken away yet.

Alex he could take but whenever he was near Justin his hands itched to punch the smug bastard in the face and scream "you don't deserve magic! You should be mortle like me! Why arnt you mortle? Why am the only one that's freaking left out!? Why am I the one that's alone?".

It was hell and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Max is at college, he is sitting on a bench alone as per useal but as he stands up he bumps into a girl. "shit I'm sorry" he yelps but the girl who now he looks at her looks very pretty with a very nice figure, she looks up shocked then as she lookes into his eyes, she stiffens then smiles warmly at him as she says "no hard feelings, my names Elisibeth, what's yours?"

Max is startled at her forwardness but takes it in his stride as he replys "Max, sorry about that I wasn't looking-" she holds her hand out stopping him as she says "its fine" she looks over him, Max quickly realised she was checking him out then Sarah seemingly liking what she saw, her tone changes suddenly and she moves closer to him as she says "so Mare what are you doing after school" one of her hands rest on his chest.

Max suddenly realise's she's flirting with him! No girl had ever done that before, no one wanted to know about Max the nobody. He is flustered and flatted as he stutterd "n-not much, w-why... you want to hang out?" he cringes at his lame answer but she seemed delighted and Sarah giggled and walked away before looking back at him winking as she said "see you after school then...max" and she was about to walik of when...

Max yelled "wait what's your last name?"

Sarah turned arouna said back like she was talking normaly but her voice seemed to be carried by the wind and max could hear her perfectly as she said "my name is Shadow, Sarah shadow"

**Please review, Max will get changed in the next chapter, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

A week past and Max spent a lot of time with Sara shadow, he loved spending time with her, the date they went on went great, Max's family started to notice Max's absence and one day while Max was on the phone to Sara while he was cleaning out the sub, his father decided enough was enough.

While Max was talking suddenly Jerry took the phone out of Max's hand, "hey!" Max snapped angrily, His father hung up on Sara then turned to Max "look Max, what's going on with you?"

Max crossed his arms and he said irritable "what are you talking about?"

Jerry said exasperated "this! This is what we're talking about, since you met Sara you've been distant and didn't you see the other people she hangs out with? Their no good"

Max said trying to keep calm "you've never met them, you have no right to judge!" but he privately agreed with his dad, the people Sara hanged out with especially the boys were kind of scary, they all were tall and muscled thickly, they all looked like the type of people he didn't want to meet in an alleyway.

Jerry said trying to get through to his son "theres something wrong with them Max, even Alex and Justin can feel it"

Max felt himself tense in anger, he knew Justin and Alex would turn up in this conversation somewhere, he breathed deeply in trying not to lose his cool, his dad was suspired at how angry he looked, he would be Max thought bitterly his dad was used to the fun, clumsy carefree Max, not the Max that was quivering with rage in front of him.

Max sneered "yeah because Alex and Justin always know best!"

Jerry stepped backwards from Max in surprise and Alex suddenly transported in with Harper but Max didn't give them a glance, his focus was on completely on his dad, Max was fed up with hiding his bitterness, his saddens and Anger, he was so tired of faking his happiness, only Sara made him feel like his carefree self again, it was only then he finally didn't have to fake.

Jerry said in a firmer tone "you see what she's done! You've changed because of her Max, I don't want you to see anymore!"

Max gave a bitter laugh "changed? You bet I've changed, I've been different ever since the dam wizard competition! But you've all been wrapped in your own pathetic life fawning over Alex and Justin! Sara makes me feel good about myself, I've been happy every time I'm with her but you've never noticed! You've never noticed me! Max, the disappointment of this stupid family! But then again what have I done? I'm not a genius like Justin and I've never saved the bloody world like Alex but I thought I wouldn't be alone once the wizard competition was finished I would be mortle with Justin but he kept his powers and now I'm more alone than I ever was! But have you and mum noticed? No! Its Justin that and Alex this! All the bloody time and I'm sick of it! You want me to be myself?"

Max stepped backwards, spreading his arms out as he spat "well now I'm being myself! No more faking or pretending, this is me! I'm so glad you finally noticed father"

Then Max stormed outside, he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he had to get out of their, he left Alex, Harper and Jerry gaping at the open space where Max used to be, they were all to shocked to move or talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Max stormed of into one of the allyways.

He lay against one of the walls breathing hard and trying to control the emotions that were raging within him.

Max couldn't take it anymore.

He wept.

Sobs racked his body.

He thought it would feel amazing to Finaly let him family realise how he felt but all he now could feel was a sadness and a strange numbness entering him.

Max felt more alone than he ever Had.

Max Heard some voices come round the corner.

They were tall burly men talking hurredly to each other.

Max desperately tried to stop crying, he didn't want to look like a baby.

One of the men patted the other as they noticed him.

Though somthing about these men was strange...

They unnerved Max.

How come their skin was so pale?

Why did their teeth look so sharp?

One Of the men with black hair asked Max "You alright there?"

He sounded kind?

Max shook his head in reply.

The other man said "This may be a strange question but you ever wished you could have a different life? A different lifestyle?"

Max felt confused but he answered with the truth as he choked out "A-all the time".

The Man with black hair said to the other man in a hushed whisper as if he wanted Max out of the conversation "James! What are you doing?"

James said rolling his eyes "What? Sara said we needed more recruits and look at him, he needs this, it'll help him, trust me"

The Man with black hair looked grim but sighing he nodded "Fine" he grunted.

James turned to max and held out his hand, max took it slowly.

Then suddenly as soon as Max stood up James gripped him tightly so Max couldn't move.

Max yelled feeling panicked "Hey! Let go of me!"

The Man with black hair looked sad as he soothed "Don't struggle Max, this'll all be over soon"

Max felt himself relaxing against his will.

James dragged his neck to one side then Max let out a gasp of shock, James had just bitten him hard on the neck!

Then suddenly pure fire seemed to face through Max's veins.

Before he could scream blackness encased him.


End file.
